


15. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [15]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	15. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.

There weren’t many things Jumin Han wouldn’t do for the sake of your happiness. 

Somewhat inexperienced in matters of the heart, Jumin was attentive, patient, and willing to do just about anything to watch your face light up in a smile. He also loved to feel your arms slip around his waist and have your face buried in his chest when you were seeking comfort and attention. You were open and honest with your affection, something that– admittedly– made him uncomfortable at first. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it. In fact, he could hardly wait to return home from work each evening to gather you in his embrace, head bent to inhale the sweet scent of your hair, eyes closed, arms pulling you as close to him as he could manage.

He knew that he had a tendency to overwhelm you at times with his intense devotion, therefore utilized impeccable self control and focus during your intimate moments. But you often worried that he wasn’t fully enjoying himself, and vowed one evening to make sure that he was able to do so fully and completely without worrying about the consequences.

You were in the bedroom changing into your night clothes when he walked in, a ruddy blush rising to his cheeks almost immediately. Though he had seen you nude (and in more compromising positions) many times, it still gave him a thrill to see you so vulnerable. Turning to flash him a coy smile, you slipped your nightgown down over your head and reached your arms out to him.

Jumin obliged, folding his arms about your waist and placing a chaste kiss against your cheek. You turned your head and slid your lips against his, feeling him flinch a little. You caught him off guard. But he relaxed quickly, his mouth parting slightly to allow your tongue access to his. He broke free, his breathing unsteady, hand cupping your cheek.

“Jumin,” you chided, grabbing a fistful of his hair to guide him where you needed him most: your hungry mouth, craving his passionate kiss. “Kiss me like you  _ mean it.” _

His brow wrinkled, lips parted ever-so-slightly. “I don’t understand. I always kiss you with intention. With purpose.” He paused. “With love. Is it not enough?”

You answered with a murmur of your lips against his, your voice barely above a whisper.. “Don’t hold back. Please. Just once.”

Grey eyes widened for a split second, and with a subtle nod to signal his understanding, he took you. Fully and completely, his lips crushed against yours so hard and fast it took your breath away. His fingers splayed across your cheeks, tilting your face upward to further deepen the kiss. His chest heaved against yours, your hands still fisted in his hair.

You weren't sure how long the kiss lasted, but just before he pulled away, he caught your bottom lip between his teeth and growled deep in his throat. A flick of his tongue upon the swollen flesh soothed the sting.

He took a couple of deep breaths and swallowed. A kiss was laid upon each eye before he spoke again.

“Is that what you wanted me to do?”

You nodded earnestly before pulling him against you for another kiss of the same caliber.


End file.
